


尤东东和他的霸道总裁（三）

by RealLULU



Category: allby, 白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, spank, 训诫
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 06:13:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealLULU/pseuds/RealLULU





	尤东东和他的霸道总裁（三）

东东扭过头看总裁，噘着嘴很不高兴。他整张脸都红红的，沾满了鼻涕眼泪，乌黑的眸子在泪水中更加发亮，嘴唇红红的，还覆着齿印，也不知道是总裁还是自己咬的。  
  
总裁也不嫌弃他脏兮兮的脸蛋，低下头重重亲了一口，把他抱起来放在大床上，分开双腿，拿软绳绕住脚踝捆在两边床尾，又用枕头塞进身下，垫高了臀部，这才拿起板子。这块板子比手掌略大一些，厚实又坚硬，无数次在重击中亲吻尤东东的屁股，把人打得泪水涟涟。  
  
尤东东被迫双腿大张，屁股抬高，感受股间的空气流动。虽然面对的是总裁，还是羞红了脸。失去了安全感，他的下身完完全全暴露在总裁的板子下，真是又惊又怕，不敢动弹。  
  
总裁比划了一下，下达最后判决：“四十下，自己报数。”

东东哭丧着脸想用手挡住屁股，腿被分开绑着的姿势真是羞耻到想死。他抬起哭得满脸泪花的小脸蛋看着总裁，直看得人于心不忍。总裁被他盯得心疼了，拿毛巾来帮他抹了把脸，又给他喂了点水，才威胁说：“再用手挡着，就翻倍揍。”  
  
自从和东东在一起，总裁的心是越来越软，每每临了要揍人，高高扬起的板子怎么都下不去重手，打完了还又哄又亲，生怕把人吓着。这回也是一样，总裁自己都暗自心惊，小东西是越来越会撒娇耍赖了。  
  
紧了紧握在手中的板子，总裁在东东屁股上结结实实地落下一记，两瓣臀肉瞬间往下一沉，而后立刻肿起一道烂熟的僵痕。东东痛得叫都叫不出来，猛地扎进双臂里，内心痛骂这他妈怎么连个预警都没有是要打死人啊啊啊！！！  
  
接着，又是重重的第二板，打在同一个地方，板子重叠的地方夸张地肿起一指高，可怜的臀肉已经淤紫高肿，仿佛再碰一下就会破皮流血。尤东东嚎叫出声，十指抠进床单，浑身绷得紧紧的。  
  
总裁等了几秒钟，东东只顾着自己哇哇大哭。他只好上前拍了拍东东的后腰，提醒说：“报数。”  
  
东东一愣，卧槽还要自己报数？大脑痛得一片空白，哪里还会想到要报数？！下一秒他剧烈地挣扎起来，在枕头上奋力地扭动着，却因为被捆住了脚踝，所有的行为在总裁看来只是“蠕动”而已。  
  
总裁左手摁住他的腰，再次扬起板子：“重头来过。”  
  
东东哭得上气不接下气，想用手挡，又不敢，只好死死抓着床单，哀嚎哭喊道：“你不爱我了，你不爱我了！”  
  
总裁看他耍脾气的样子真是可爱极了，牵起嘴角，又一板打在左边的臀腿处。大腿内侧之前未曾波及到，忽然挨了一板子，痛虽痛倒也还能忍。东东这回脑子清醒了一下，“啊”了一声之后赶紧报了个“一”。  
  
总裁表扬说：“真乖。”又一板子，抽在右边的臀腿上。  
  
因为枕头把屁股垫高，臀腿处这本来是藏在臀肉下的脆弱皮肤被强行拉扯开，暴露在空气中。几板子下去，敏感部位已经高高肿起，相较臀峰肉多，这里更经不得打，多打几下只怕之后连坐都坐不了。这可又把东东折磨死了，好不容易止住的眼泪又噼里啪啦落了下来。  
  
勉勉强强数到“十”，东东实在哭得上气不接下气，屁股跟裂开了似的，不用看都能想象那五彩斑斓的场景。偏偏后腰还被人摁着，一点都动不了，东东的小爪子用力回握着总裁摁住自己的手臂，痛极了就抓着人手臂不松手。  
  
总裁也由着他，自己下手确实狠，小屁股挨到现在，整个肿胀了一圈，遍布板痕巴掌印，看得都让人心疼，哪里还有可以下手的地方。  
  
感受到总裁停了下来，东东估摸着人是心疼了，赶紧抬起脑袋发起卖萌求饶攻势，一边哭一边说：“我好痛，我屁股好痛，呜呜呜，我头好晕，我觉得要死掉了。”  
  
总裁果然是心疼了，放下板子去亲东东的头发，大手摸摸他滚烫的屁股。触手处硬邦邦的臀肉，不复一开始的弹跳活力，只微微一碰就疼得东东直抽冷气。耳边还是东东软软的哀求，总裁亲亲他的脸蛋，嘴唇碰到的都是他咸咸的泪水。  
  
傻东东以为总裁要放过自己了，开心的神情掩都掩不住，嘴角翘起的弧度看得总裁破功笑出声。“真是个傻子。”总裁坐上床，把人搂在怀里。  
  
尤东东的小屁股被放置在总裁的大腿上，双腿张开。总裁左手安抚着小家伙的背，右手扬起，“啪”一巴掌打在臀缝处，惊得东东扬起身子叫了起来。  
  
“你，你，你……”  
  
东东又被压回到大腿上。因为是用巴掌，总裁也没有留力气，啪啪啪地抽在臀缝处，打在身后小穴上。东东又痛又羞，敏感的地方被不断击打，前面竟然有了些微的反应。他皱紧眉头，咬着嘴唇挨，偶尔泄露出呻吟。  
  
打了十几二十下，总裁掰开双臀仔细一看，果然臀缝里的嫩肉被打得红彤彤的，后肛也微微肿起。高肿的臀肉中间这个有着致命吸引力的地方一张一缩，呼唤着总裁的注意力。他又伸手一捋前面略微抬头的小小东，坏笑道：“原来小傻瓜喜欢被打这里。”  
  
尤东东脸都羞红了，捶打着床单喊“没有！你欺负人！”  
  
“好好好，没有。”总裁解开他被捆住的脚踝，把人抱在怀里，还小心翼翼地调整姿势，免得屁股擦碰到睡袍，增加疼痛。东东整个屁股都火烧火燎的，但是被总裁这样细心地保护着，心里还是暖暖的，就没骨头似的趴在人怀里，仗着自己屁股痛，一点力气也不用地靠着。  
  
“你今天吓死我了。”  
  
“嗯。”  
  
“嗯？”总裁挑眉。  
  
东东吓得一哆嗦，赶紧补救：“呃……我错了……”  
  
“再有一次，老年机等着你，知道了吗？没有游戏，没有聊天软件，只能接电话发短信。”  
  
东东不高兴地撅起嘴，被这样威胁，哼！现在年轻人谁走路不玩手机？我就是运气不好罢了，屁股都被打得痛死了！  
  
总裁叹了口气，小家伙一脸不满，摆明了还是没记住今天的教训。之前威胁的给他一次狠狠的惩罚没有做到，果然人还是学不乖的。怪自己太心软，一次次妥协，现在小家伙捏住了软肋。再下去，又何必故作凶恶揍人，还不如老老实实地宠着，摘星星摘月亮。  
  
再看看怀里的小东西，软乎乎的小卷毛，圆圆的鼻子，抱着自己的样子那么乖巧可爱，小脑袋靠在胸膛上，那么依赖信任的模样。总裁对他又喜欢又无奈，一时间不知道拿他怎么办才好，只恨不得把人吞吃入腹，从此就属于他一个人，也免得天天牵肠挂肚的。  
  
他低下头，蛮横地亲吻起尤东东来。东东“唔”了一声，感觉到总裁和方才又变了个人，像一座大山一样压下来，自己躲避不及，被按在床上。打肿的光屁股蹭到床单，疼得他又是一个激灵。总裁从嘴唇亲到额头眼睛，又在脖颈处重重啃咬，满意地看着自己留下的印迹，就像是大型猫科动物给猎物做的标记，向世界宣布这是自己的。  
  
总裁的亲吻中带着浓浓的占有欲，他用身体压制着躲闪的东东，一手捏住他的两只腕子牢牢钉在床上。东东被吻得无法呼吸，“呜呜”喊着想躲，屁股上结结实实被揍了一巴掌。“老实点！”总裁在他耳边威胁道。  
  
东东都不知道怎么又惹到这个暴君，明明刚才还好好地在说话来着。不过，既然郎有情，自己也不是这么不识时务的人，当下放软了身子，乖乖地回吻。  
  
总裁很满意小家伙的主动，厚实的大手往小屁股中间摸去。那小穴被打肿了，还热乎着。总裁的手指粗粗的，轻轻绕着肛口抚摸，慢慢伸进去一个指头，就痛得小东西整个人都绷紧了。  
  
这不行，他起身从床头柜里拿出润滑液，打开瓶口挤了一大堆在尤东东的小腹上。透明的润滑液从小腹流下来，滴滴答答地流过肛口，被总裁塞进去。不够，再从小腹上刮下来，直往贪吃的后穴里塞。润滑液流满了下身，连红彤彤的臀肉上也满是，看得总裁下身胀起，难以抑制。他用手指操着东东的后穴，进进出出，把人伺候得“嗯嗯”直哼。一根手指不够，又塞进去一根，满满当当的撑开肛门处薄薄的皮肤，但总裁很清楚这还不够。他自己那话儿尤其大，第一次做的时候太急，直接把人做出了血，之后每次前戏他都特别小心，甚至好几次磨得东东不耐烦了，哭着喊着求他直接进去。  
  
果然这次也不例外，东东带着哭腔说：“哥，哥哥进来……嗯……我，我可以……”  
  
你可以个屁！总裁内心暗骂，低下头，看小家伙的分身神采奕奕抬起老高，顶端吐出前液，很明显沉浸在欲海中爽得不行。再看他神情迷茫，眼睛里满满的爱意，看向自己的眼神都是浓浓的情欲，当下忍不住了，抽出手指，把东东的双腿拉开，架在自己的肩头，撸了几下自己的阴茎，慢慢地插进了肛口去。  
  
东东刚挨了一顿打，屁股红肿不堪，此时又被硬挺粗长的阴茎操进来，里外都痛得想死，一下子呜呜哇哇地哭了。总裁俯下身子，亲他的小东西，一手捏住他胸口的粉红突起，又掐又拧，把突起掐得越发鲜红欲滴。见小家伙慢慢适应，下身便缓缓抽插起来。阴茎抽身的时候，感受到小家伙拼命的挽留，死死绞住怎么都不愿意他出去。再重重一顶，一插到底，把人撞出闷哼。  
  
看样子是可以了。总裁渐渐放开身手，重重地撞顶起来。一时间，房间里只听到“啪啪”声响，红彤彤的臀肉被撞击之后越发高肿，痛得东东后肛紧紧夹住总裁，眼泪流得止都止不住。偏偏前面的小小东又精神抖擞，翘得老高。  
  
总裁的粗长在小东西紧致的甬道里不断进出，把人爽得又哭又叫，忽然撞到那一处，小东西“呃”的一声仿佛被捏住了喉咙，绷直了脚尖，直直地射了出来。已经不是第一次被操射，却还是觉得很害羞。东东回复了些许清醒，睁开圆溜溜的眼睛看向总裁，眸子里的爱掩饰不住，很是幸福的模样。  
  
总裁还在他身上卖力地耕耘着，看到他亮晶晶的眼睛，感受他的小爪子回抱住自己，心里满满的喜欢。又是反复进出了几十下，总裁伸手去摸俩人相连处，觉得触手生烫，怕是再摩擦下去小家伙要受不住，抓着他高高抬起的大腿，把精液尽数泄进了尤东东的后穴深处。


End file.
